Peter Mortimer (New Earth)
The Scavenger's essence remained in limbo for many years, but he eventually reconstituted himself to his correct size and age. Donning a new costume, he rebuilt the Scorpion-Ship and allied himself with Kobra. The Scavenger located a highly coveted sunken submarine called the Bellerophon and began looting it on behalf of Kobra. This brought him into a second confrontation with Aquaman, and this time, he succeeded in keeping Aquaman at bay. Aquaman persevered though and used the aid of some sea barnacles to down the Scorpion-Ship and capture the Scavenger. Infuriated by his underling's failure to raid the Bellerophon, Kobra had the Scorpion-Ship destroyed. Scavenger is later shown to have reformed, and even become friends with Aquaman. Their last battle was over stolen cargo that turned out to be vaccines. Mortimer's conscience got the better of him, and he was treated like a hero for the first time as he helped deliver them safely. Aquaman helped him clean up his act, and even become a business owner. After, Scavenger had somehow acquired the avatar of the barracuda. He used his newfound powers to fulfill his pedophilia desires and also profited from selling videos of him raping young boys and girls. Now calling himself Barracuda, he was tracked down by Hawkman, who was investigating other people who had become avatars like himself. Barracuda tried to overpower Hawkman with his mental powers but when he failed, Hawkman slammed his face into a computer screen, killing him. | Powers = | Abilities = * : The Scavenger is an expert diver. * : Though he rarely engages in physical combat, the Scavenger is an able-bodied fighter and is proficient at fighting underwater and being able to compensate for changes in water pressure. * : The Scavenger is a skillful swimmer. | Strength = The Scavenger possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in moderate physical exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Scavenger availed himself of a wide array of technologically advanced devices; most of which are incorporated into the arsenal aboard his Scorpion-Ship. He also uses a specially-designed deep-sea diving suit, which enables him to function underwater for an unknown duration. He later traded up the deep-sea diving suit for a flashier, more standard super-villain costume. The Scavenger also briefly acquired an alien artifact called a Time-Decelerator, but regretted this as the device regressed him in age to infancy and finally to nothingness. | Transportation = * Scorpion Ship: The Scorpion-Ship is a submersible vehicle and is the primary tool of the Scavenger. In addition to navigating through the ocean depths, the ship is also equipped with four, modular legs for traversing the ocean floor. The ship is also equipped with a "Retriever Beam", which uses a column of energy to pull cargo from sunken ships. In addition, the Scorpion-Ship can also generate a Force Field beam, ideal for catching prey. The exterior of the ship is extremely durable and can withstand massive blunt force attacks, such as a ramming bull whale. The ship can also coat itself with a sheathe of ice, which is ideal for warding off heat-seeking weapons. | Weapons = Several hand-held energy weapons, though most of the Scavenger's more advanced weaponry is part of his ship's systems. | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Scavenger (comics) | Recommended = * * * * Aquaman (Volume 4) #13 * Hawkman (Volume 3) #15 * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe Vol 1 20 | Links = * Scavenger at DCU Guide }}